1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Actuating Device and more particularly pertains to a device for effectuating a moulding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moulding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, moulding devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of shaping objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe an actuating device that allows a user to efficiently effectuate a molding process.
In this respect, the actuating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device for effectuating a molding process.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved actuating device which can be used for effectuating a molding process. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.